A Pirate's Life Isn't So Easy After All
by ElfGirl4
Summary: Jack is once again sailing on the high seas in the Black Pearl, while Will and Elizabeth contemplate what to do now that they're finally together. Two mysterious and beautiful young women come into the story as well....What they want is a secret... R&R!!!


I don't own any of these characters…they belong to Disney…though I do wish…I owned Will Turner…or perhaps Orlando Bloom…or maybe _Captain_ Jack Sparrow…or possibly Johnny Depp…or well…ok-you get the idea….

A/N: I started were the movie left off just in case you're wondering.

***

            "And _really_ bad eggs…" Jack sang. He was at the wheel and singing yet _again_ his favorite song. He had actually tried to teach the crew the song just minutes after he got on deck, but none really seemed to catch on. And then there was Mr. Gibbs, superstitious Mr. Gibbs, who thought that singing even the faintest pirate tune would bring about bad luck. 

            Jack was all wet, and the sun beating down on him wasn't helping his situation. One of the crewmembers had put his jacket on him and now, the sun was only making him steam instead of drying him off. He hummed the last verse of the song and took off his jacket, pushing it into the hands of the nearest crewmember. "Go bring this below deck, I'm not going to need it in this sweltering heat," he said.

            Jack took another look at his compass and spun the wheel. Then he closed the compass and put it into his pocket. This compass was one of his favorite possessions. It was a gift to him from his brother…but he didn't want to think about that…not now, when he was just free from being sprung from the gallows by Will… "Good god, Will…" he thought. That poor lovesick blacksmith…well, actually, Will was now a pirate; spirit, body, and mind. It was in his blood, and he was going to keep it that way…

            Will took another look at Elizabeth's brown eyes. They were lovely, the sun was shining in them, but she didn't look away, instead she gazed back into Will's deep and fathomless eyes. He'd been through so much to save her, and now she was his.

            He smiled at her as he leaned in for a second kiss. She leaned in too, and they made it complete, pouring both of their souls into the kiss. Finally, they let go of each other…it hadn't been as passionate as their first kiss, granted they _did_ have bottled up feelings for the other…but it was amorous nonetheless.

            Finally, it was mid-day on the open sea and Jack and his crewmembers were getting ready to eat a short luncheon before sailing again. Their luncheon consisted of fish, and some leftover apples, and a few bottles of rum.

            Gibbs raised his glass of rum and stood up. "To Captain Jack Sparrow and his crazy wit!" he toasted loudly and somewhat slurred, for it wasn't his _first_ drink of the day.

            Jack took one look at Gibbs, smiled, and chuckled lowly. Then he stood up as well. "To the Black Pearl and treasure galore!" he said loudly, matching Gibbs' tone.

            All the crewmembers looked at him and then Gibbs as they raised their glasses in unison. "Ho!" they all cried as they raised theirs too and each took a swig of rum.

            Then Mr. Cotton's parrot interrupted the toast. "What're we going to do next?" it asked.

            Jack looked at it for a moment and then at Mr. Cotton, as well as the rest of the crewmembers. He clicked his tongue…waiting for an answer to come to his tongue…

            Will was still looking at Elizabeth when she broke the silence. "Will, what are we going to do now?"

            Will opened his mouth to say something, but words didn't come out. He hadn't had the slightest idea what they would do now that they were together…

***

A/N: So!!!! What do you think?!?!?!?! I am an obsessed Orlando Bloom fan, and I just HAD to take the opportunity to write a fic about him, Johnny and Keira. I really want to know what you all think, so read and review! I'll post the next chapter soon…and I hope you all like it!!!!! 

Cheers!

Elf Girl…aka Tati Bloom


End file.
